


Safe

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: The NaBin Story [3]
Category: TWICE (Band), Wonder Girls
Genre: Breakfast, Comfort, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Night Terrors, Pointless, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: Another unnecessary NaBin story.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.
> 
> Here it is in all it's pointless glory.
> 
> The quality takes a dip somewhere in the middle and never really recovers, but, what can you do?

A warm summer's night breeze crept in through the window, carrying the scent of the flower bouquet on the window sill across the room, bathing the two sleeping bodies in its floral tendrils. The two lay trapped in lover's embrace, wrapped in each other's love and limbs. Silver beams of moonlight cast shadows along the walls, cutting swathes in the dark night; a particularly bright moonbeam struck Nayeon right in the eyes, causing her to wake up. Nayeon blinked several times before the room became clear, a figure lurking in the corner drew her attention the moment she became aware of its presence; it sat hunched over, hiding in the space between the wall and a bookshelf, yellow, predator eyes glared from the darkness.

Nayeon's chest tightened in fear, she tried to call for Yubin, who had her arms around Nayeon, but found herself unable to move, let alone speak; the shadowed figure scurried along the wall, the moonlight revealing it's form as it passed through the silver glow. It was a person of some sort, short with a scaled hide, it's arms extended farther than its legs and it used these long arms to clamber about the walls like a monkey. Large, green black hands ended in yellowed nails that tapered to a chisel point, these nails tore gaping holes in the wallpaper as the thing traipsed about the room, moving closer and closer to Nayeon's paralyzed body. The fear Nayeon felt wasn't for herself, the thing was almost upon Yubin and Nayeon had no way of warning her of the creature's approach; Nayeon fought against her own body, pleading with herself to move, to protect Yubin from this imp. The little devil clung to the ceiling above the bed, slime and spot dripping from both it's body and mouth, the thing's eyes narrowed to slits and, in the moonlight, Nayeon could see it's mouth, with jaws like a bear trap, stretch into an unsettling grin; it's eyes darted between the two women, as if deciding on which would be tastier. It settled on Yubin. Slowly, as if it were a wind up toy running low on steam, it lowered itself from the ceiling, dangling a claw above Yubin's head. 

Her body relaxed and Nayeon released the loudest scream, sending Yubin on the defensive. She leapt out of bed, ready to defend her girlfriend at all costs, only to find the room empty save for herself and Nayeon; in her sleepy haze, she looked at Nayeon, who at this point had fully sat up and was shaking. 

"Nayeon, what's going on?" Asked Yubin sleepily

"The thing, it almost got you!" Exclaimed Nayeon, face buried in her hands.

"What...what thing?" 

"The little creature above the bed!"

Yubin turned her eyes heavenward and saw nothing but an empty ceiling, now that she was waking properly, the situation was starting to make sense to her; she crawled back into bed and took Nayeon in her arms.

"Okay, okay, it's okay" reassured Yubin, trying to calm Nayeon down enough to talk some sense into her "It was just sleep paralysis, love. Nothing else. Happens all the time to everyone"

"It was watching us from the corner, I tried to scream but I couldn't" Nayeon sobbed, trailing off.

"Sleep paralysis is scary, it's okay. As long as I'm here, nothing is ever going to hurt you. Trust me" said Yubin, her voice worked its magic and seemed to ease Nayeon somewhat.

"It was so real. It was there, if I reached out, it would've grabbed me" Nayeon said tearfully "It was worse than that, it wanted you"

Yubin giggled and kissed Nayeon on the head "Well, it didn't get me. So, don't stress baby girl" 

Nayeon shifted closer into Yubin's embrace, nuzzling her neck; the scent of Yubin's perfume was intoxicating and helped to lull Nayeon into a sleepy state. Her dreams were intense, her sleep fitful, she would wake up in a cold sweat throughout the remainder of the night, making sure to check the corners of the room before falling back into her uneasy rest.

Sunlight poked through the window, stirring Nayeon; she cracked her eyes open and shot up when she didn't see Yubin the room. 

"Yubin!" Shouted Nayeon, in a panic "Yubin!"

Within moments, Yubin appeared at the top of the stairs, a knife in hand; her eyes darted around the room before landing on Nayeon, who had now hidden under the covers. 

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked, hands on her hips, taking on the demeanour of a stern mother 

"You weren't here" 

Yubin's posture softened, she could hear the fear in her lover's voice; she placed the knife on the bedside table and climbed under the covers with Nayeon.

"I was downstairs making breakfast, figured pancakes might cheer you up" 

"Sorry. I just...panicked"

"You had a rough night, I get it" Yubin said, wrapping her fingers in Nayeon's "I love you so much"

Nayeon kissed Yubin's hand and rested her cheek against it, she whispered an almost inaudible "Love you too"

"I'll go finish breakfast, you get dressed, okay?" 

"Okay" murmured Nayeon 

Yubin left Nayeon with a kiss and reassurance that she would be just downstairs if anything happened; Nayeon dug through Yubin's closet in search of clothing and found an old pair of jeans and a hoodie that smelled like Yubin. It had been a few week since she had begun staying over at Yubin's place, it helped that her members were supportive and management certainly didn't seem to give a single shit about their relationship. The first three or so nights were tough, sleeping in an unknown house is always strange for a few days but, she had Yubin to make her feel safe and, soon it was like she had lived there her whole life; it troubled her that the encounter with the little, scary entity might be a manifestation of her subconscious, trying to tell her that she might not be ready for such a long term commitment, or perhaps the relationship had moved too fast, but she was certain she loved Yubin, loved her more than anyone. So, if true, why?

Fully dressed, Nayeon made her way downstairs and flopped into a seat at the table, where a cup of coffee was already waiting. Graciously, she took a big sip and coughed, Yubin liked coffee way stronger than normal but aside from being as bitter as the rest of NSync after Justin left, it wasn't bad. 

"What's your plans for today" asked Yubin, her back to Nayeon as she put the finishing touches on breakfast, adding "Hope the coffee is okay"

"We're going to start filming for our new MV" answered Nayeon, taking another sip of coffee "You?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was so soon, guess you kinda lose track of time when you're not working"

"Thought you were working, what happened to the album?"

"I have been. It's the boss that doesn't like what I'm writing"

"He doesn't appreciate your talent"

Yubin placed a plate, piled high with pancakes and strawberries, in front of Nayeon and kissed her on the cheek "Eat up"

A rumble from Nayeon's stomach announced how hungry she actually was, after the restless night, food wasn't at the top of Nayeon's list. The pancakes smelled delicious, and a mouthful of the moist, sweet cake confirmed the fact. 

"I'm sorry for overreacting last night and this morning" said Nayeon, looking down at her plate

"You don't have to apologize, seriously"

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there" 

"Well, I was and I am and I always will be there for you"

"I know..."

Yubin got up from her seat opposite Nayeon and moved over to her, she took Nayeon's hand in her own and squeezed tight.

"I'm going to miss you so much today, Yubin" said Nayeon kissing Yubin's hand

"Just think about how nice it'll be to relax together after work. Bottle or two of wine" 

She kissed Nayeon, bit her lip and then, as sexily as one can with breakfast food, fed Nayeon a strawberry. 

"Maybe three bottles of wine and then. A. Little. Something. Else?" Yubin said between kisses

Nayeon giggled and playfully pushed Yubin away "I have work today, you can't get me going and not finish. That's just cruel"

"I'm going to shower" said Yubin with a wink "See you after work" 

Nayeon watched her girlfriend disappear upstairs and let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. When Nayeon heard the shower, she contemplated joining Yubin but decided against it after checking the time; her needs would, unfortunately, have to wait. 

Responsibility called.


End file.
